broquest_2014_revivalfandomcom-20200215-history
Forbidden Swamp
Geography The swamps along the northeastern coastline of the continent fall perilously below sea level, resulting in vast plains of treacherous mud and grimy water. This partially submerged forest is known for its clawing brambles and disease-spreading fungi, and only the most deranged or despised individuals dare to set up shop here. Native Population If the hostile environment wasn't enough to dissuade most people from exploring the depths of Forbidden Swamp, its inhabitants are all too happy to give a painful reminder. From swarms of gluttonous mosquitoes and dire gators, to zombified crawfish and mad hermits, traveler's won't be wanting for danger in this foul pit. But if they can manage to get to the coast, they'll find a community that truly knows the meaning of a good time. Climate Moist, dank, humid and wet. If it wasn't enough to have all that water hanging in the air, the place has also been infected by a terrible miasma in recent years. All who die within the swamp rise again as the shambling undead. Those who manage to keep their wits aren't all that bad, but the mindless ones are possessed by a savage hunger that can never be fully satiated. Notable Locations Foreboding Hut: For years now there have been rumors of a well-fortified little cottage existing somewhere in the dank depths of the swamp, but only a rare and maddened few have returned to verify the tale. Raving of nightmares made flesh, they warn all who will listen to give the place a wide berth. Tridragator Cave: Of all the beasts to call the Forbidden Swamp their home, the dreaded Tridragator is among the most terrifying and powerful. The unholy spawn of a dire alligator and a legendary hydra, this triple-headed creature makes no distinction between the living and the undead when it comes to snapping up its meals. Ferryman's Shack: For those wishing safe passage to the Nightfall Islands, they must request the aid of the Ferryman. His is the only boat ignored by the swarms of ravenous undead sharks haunting the bay. Dead Orleans: A city nestled at the far end of the bayou, it sets the nights ablaze with flashing lights and fireworks aplenty. The undead that make their homes here are those rare few to have kept their minds about them, and have taken to throwing explosive parties to while away the hours of eternity. Rollin' Bones Casino: In the dark bayou down in the slums of the undying city of Dead Orleans, there is said to be a den of unparalleled debauchery. In the betting parlors of the Rollin' Bones casino, strange glittering machines keep gamblers entranced with whirling pictures and jingling coins, and the undead and living alike crowd around tables with hands full of dice, eyes full of stars and heads full of dreams. The Great Graveyard: Deep within the forbidden swamp lies the largest and most dangerous graveyard to ever exist. It is home to the countless graves of lost souls from ancient wars before it was turned into the place of darkness and undeath that it is now. Flooded Catacombs: At the center of the Great Graveyard lies a temple, a mass burial tomb, long since flooded, belonging to an ancient family line of nobles, knights and heroes. Nobody knows what lies at its heart. Vampire Lair: Tucked away into a corner of the Forbidden Swamp is a lair of vampires, who brood, whine and angst about how horrible their lives are. All except for their patron, who cannot believe how low his family has fallen from its former glory and pines for the good old days when vampires were feared, not laughed at. Acid Mire: A wretched part of the swamps where the water is like acid, bubbling and fizzing and consuming anything that falls within. It is said that a coven of bog hags lives here, though their intentions are unknown. Bullywug Bog: In this place, the bullywugs have bred to the point of near overpopulation. Their croaks create a confusing chorus of cacophonous noise that is utterly indecipherable to anyone other than themselves. Some of them have grown so old and fat that they are essentially immobile and can no longer eat without assistance. These bullywugs have tried to organize to invade other territories, but never get past the planning stage before they give up and eat some more of the swamp's large insects. Nightfall Island: Nightfall Keep: The black citadel of the Undead King cuts an impressive silhouette through the noxious miasma weighing down upon the island. Terrible metallic screams echo across the waters of the bay at all hours, hinting the blasphemous experiments being conducted deep within its unhallowed halls. Shipwreck Cove: A graveyard for the ships of the dead and the damned, it is home to one of the most ancient and notorious bands of undead pirates to ever roam the seas. Category:Locations Category:Army of Darkness Category:Forbidden Swamp